Возвращаясь домой
by Esarosa Ferris
Summary: AU  - После ссоры с Первым Хокаге, Учиха Мадара покидает Коноху, чтобы вернуться назад через 100 лет. Удастся ли ему довести до конца свою опасную игру, и если да, то какой будет его награда?


_**Пролог**_

Он все еще помнил дорогу домой. Не смотря на то, что, с тех пор как его нога в последний раз ступала на эту землю, прошли десятилетия, ему с легкостью удалось восстановить в памяти каждую потаенную тропинку, каждый поворот узкой, умышленно извилистой дороги, ведущей в Коноху. Мадара никогда не переставал удивляться самому себе.

Разве думал он, что когда-нибудь возвратится назад? Как далек был тот день, когда Мадара, горя праведным гневом и проклиная враждебный клан Сенджу, а заодно и свой собственный, предавший его клан Учиха, скрипя сердцем, покинул едва появившуюся на свет деревню, еще не успевшую стать для него домом, но сумевшую пробудить в нем чувства, сродни тем, какие нередко испытывает родитель, проявляя заботу о любимом ребенке. Да, Коноха была их общим детищем – два издревле не ладивших между собой клана, наконец, по-настоящему объединились, чтобы создать новый мир и принести избавление для своих измученных бедствиями и обескровленных непрекращающимися войнами людей. И все же, даже в это селение, призванное служить оплотом для тех, кому были дороги мир, порядок и справедливость, сумели прокрасться зависть, злоба и подозрения.

Теперь, по прошествии многих лет, Мадара мог признаться самому себе, что зависть сгубила их дружбу с Хаширамой, подозрения заставили бывших друзей поднять меч против друг друга, а злоба, снедавшая его день ото дня, гнев, закипающий в крови при одном только виде надменных лиц братьев Сенджу, ярость испепелявшая его изнутри, душившая его необъятная ненависть, шептавшая даже во сне: "Убей, убей, или будь убитым…" Да, злоба едва ли не стоила ему жизни.

Мадара остановился. До ворот Конохи оставалось не больше мили, но ему нужен был отдых. Короткая остановка потребовалась не его телу, хоть он и совершил то, на что, пожалуй, не был способен больше ни один человек в мире, за 12 часов преодолев 3 000 миль от туманного Кири до Страны Огня.  
>Передышка понадобилась для его душевного спокойствия – один только Бог знал, чего стоило Учихе его решение вернуться в Коноху. Ему следовало хорошенько подготовиться, прежде чем ступить ногой в деревню, из которой его когда-то с позором изгнали. Воспоминания о том злополучном дне никогда не исчезнут из его памяти, но теперь он мог взглянуть на те события несколько по-иному, и едва заметная ироническая улыбка каждый раз скользила по его красивым тонким губам, стоило кому-нибудь лишь заговорить о былом.<p>

Сидя в тени зеленого ветвистого дуба-великана, и ощущая животворящее дыхание леса, плотным кольцом окружающего Коноху, Мадара не мог не думать о том, что все-таки Сенджу останутся в памяти людей на века, хоть в живых из этого когда-то всесильного клана осталась лишь одна женщина. "Зато какая!", - с усмешкой подумал он. Действительно, если его бывший друг и враг, Первый Хокаге деревни Скрытого Листа Сенджу Хаширама, и мог чем-то гордиться по праву, так это могучим лесом, выросшем по одному мановению его руки, и своей знаменитой внучкой – великой целительницей Цунаде. Слава о ее необыкновенных возможностях разлетелась по всему свету после событий Второй Великой войны шиноби. В те дни Мадара не раз порывался преодолеть океан и прийти на помощь своим бывшим согражданам, но, в конце концов, гордость победила, и он решил не вмешиваться.

"Коноха проживет без тебя," – сказал ему Сенджу Хаширама, когда Учиха уходил из города. И когда на Коноху обрушилось пламя Первой Великой войны, и пришло время испытать это утверждение на практике, Мадара втайне надеялся, что война покажет всю несостоятельность новой скрытой деревни и Хашираме придется признать свою ошибку. День ото дня Мадара ждал, что превозмогающие силы противника сокрушат стены Конохи и раздавят любимое детище Хаширамы, навсегда похоронив под обломками его мечту. "Без меня им не выстоять," – уверял себя Учиха, радуясь подаренной ему местью днем, мучаясь от горя бессонной ночью, и ждал, ждал…

Но дни шли, сменялись месяцами, незаметно летели годы. На смену Первой Великой войне пришла еще более жестокая Вторая. Кровавые реки пролились через страны Огня, Камня, Молнии, Воды и Ветра. На всем континенте не осталось ни одного клочка земли, не разоренного ураганом войны. Но Коноха выстояла. "Хаширама был прав,"—с горечью подумал Мадара. Коноха действительно могла выжить без него. Ведь у нее был Хаширама, с его непобедимыми древесными техниками, был Тобирама, который хоть и уступал по силе брату, но вполне восполнял этот недостаток решительностью, хладнокровием и стальной хваткой – качествами, по мнению Мадары, весьма похвальными для настоящего воина.

Но, как известно, люди, по большей части, смертны. И там, где не может победить сила, зачастую побеждает обман, хитрая уловка со стороны противника, неожиданный маневр. Так непобедимый Хаширама, подорвавший свое здоровье в неисчислимых сражениях и навсегда потерявший душевный покой еще раньше, после битвы в Долине Конца, сложил голову в бою с неизвестным шиноби. Его младший брат, заслужено получивший звание Второго Хокаге, сделал все, чтобы продолжить дело Хаширамы. Тобирама железной рукой управлял деревней, его четкое командование и холодный рассудок привели Коноху к победе, но до перемирия, столь долгожданного, он не дожил. Сенджу Тобирама отдал жизнь защищая своих юных учеников.

Одному из этих учеников, Хирузену Сарутоби, и пришлось возложить на себя заботы о благополучии Конохи, приняв звание Третьего Хокаге. Этому, по мнению Мадары, очень хитрому человеку повезло несравненно больше – сумев пережить даже молодого и пылкого, но еще неопытного Четвертого Хокаге, старичок Сарутоби правил и поныне.

Но при нем Коноха была втянута и во Вторую и в Третью, самую жуткую из Великих войн. В этих войнах и погибли последние из Сенджу, за исключением Цунаде, и их извечные соперники Учихи оказались не в лучшем положении. Мадара, не смотря на огромное расстояние, разделявшее его от Конохи, не мог не знать о происходящих в ней событиях. До него отовсюду долетали слухи об ужасных сражениях, о полях, сплошь покрытыми трупами павших в бою воинов, о воронах, тучами кружившими над убитыми шиноби, похоронить которых было не кому. И все-таки он медлил, и только в конце дня, оставшись один на один с вечно преследовавшими его призраками прошлого, он метался, как в бреду, расцарапывая ногтями деревянный пол, и кусал до крови губы, чтобы не завыть от тоски, как воет одинокий волк, глядя на луну. Все его естество восставало против этого бездействия. Кровь закипала от желания ринуться в бой, в его глазах мимо воли вспыхивал алый огонь Шарингана, и он знал, знал, что с этой силой он мог решить исход любого сражения. Но приходило утро, и в предрассветной мгле растворялись призраки, а собственная гордыня оказывалась превыше любых иных чувств.

Этого не изменило даже леденящее кровь известие о гибели всего клана Учих. Сидя в своем новом доме на берегу океана и наблюдая из окна, как волны прибоя яростно набрасываются на неприступные скалы и нехотя, с недовольным урчанием откатываются назад, чтобы снова повторить неудавшуюся атаку, Мадара с удивительным спокойствием воспринял эту новость. Какой-то 13-летний мальчишка сошел с ума и за одну ночь вырезал весь клан, оставив в живых только своего младшего брата. Что ж, разве он не говорил им, покидая деревню, что Коноха станет для них могилой? Мадара с усилием подавил рвавшийся наружу неуместный смешок. Его новые знакомые вряд ли оценили бы его странное чувство юмора.

Правда была в том, что с тех пор как он ушел из Конохи, в его бывшем клане сменилось три поколения. Эти люди, погибшие от руки малолетнего убийцы, были, по существу, совсем чужими ему, и их смерть не вызвала в нем ничего кроме мимолетного сожаления о былом величии Учих, по-видимому на веки канувшим теперь в лету. И тут у него зародилась идея, смелая и бесшабашная, столь невозможная, что вполне могла быть осуществима, если конечно приложить к этому все усилия.  
>А главный ключ к успеху лежал в том, что Учиха Мадара был мертв. Официально, конечно. Во всей Конохе не осталось ни единого человека, за исключением, разве что, долгожителя Сарутоби, видевшего своими собственными глазами живого Учиху Мадару. Зато каждый ребенок мог с уверенностью поведать сказку о том, как этот "ужасный" злодей и предатель позорно бежал из Конохи, чтобы затем напасть на нее вместе с Девятихвостым демоном-лисом (не иначе как заключив с ним сделку в обмен на душу). Дальше следовал длинный сказ о грандиозном сражении в Долине Конца, в котором Первый Хокаге геройски одержал победу над этим самым предателем, и где оный предатель и нашел свой вполне заслуженный конец.<p>

Эти всячески перекрученные и безбожно исковерканные истории всегда забавляли Мадару, и у него никогда не возникало желания восстановить историческую справедливость. Теперь же эти россказни и небылицы могли помочь ему в осуществлении его безумной затеи. Учиха Мадара не мог вот так просто взять и вернуться в деревню – Учиха Мадара был давно мертв, бесславно погиб в борьбе не за правое дело. Зато Коноха, известная своим радушием, чуть ли не с распростертыми объятиями встречала всех, кто хотел найти в ней место для себя. Теоретически, в ее ворота мог постучаться любой, благовидный человек, не числившийся в списках беглых ниндзя, и заслужить себе место под солнцем.

С этого и началась вся эта невероятная одиссея для Учихи Мадары. Прежде чем отправиться в путь ему пришлось ждать еще четыре года, чтобы улучить благоприятный момент. И вот теперь, когда он стоял в нескольких шагах от высоких зеленых врат, Мадара вскинул вверх голову и рассмеялся от переполнившей его в этот миг неожиданной радости. Пусть его путь домой только начинался, но он снова был здесь, он вернулся назад через сотню лет, и вновь ступал по земле его прадедов.


End file.
